


The Eldest Al-Ghul Wayne

by Icerosecrystal



Series: Maribat [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alya Césaire Bashing, Assassin Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Biological Parent Bruce Wayne, Caline Bustier Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Multi, class bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icerosecrystal/pseuds/Icerosecrystal
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That is the name that everyone knows. But what if she wasn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng?  What if her real name was Marinette Al-Ghul Wayne? What if she was the eldest of the Al-Ghul Waynes? Marinette was scorned from a young age for being a female. When her brother Damian Al-Ghul Wayne is born, she promises to always be there for him no matter what. But what happens after the attack on the league and Marinette gets separated from her brother?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Talia al Ghul, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964596
Comments: 42
Kudos: 272





	1. Prologue

Marinette Al-Ghul Wayne was a mistake. Those were the words that her grandfather had ingrained in her head from a young age. At the age of 25, Bruce Wayne, her father, was seduced by Talia Al-Ghul. During the time she was pregnant, Talia and Ra’s made many plans about how her heir would take over the League of Assassins. When the time came for Talia to give birth, the baby arrived not a male, but rather a female. Ra’s was furious with the development, storming off after informing Talia to name the mistake whatever she saw fit. 

After that, Ra’s found no use in Marinette. Deeming her unworthy of her blood, and so, she was tossed aside. Her mother took pity on her, teaching her in secret about how to wield many different weapons. The training was harsher than most would have endured, but her mother wished for her to survive as an assassin. Talia wished for her daughter to prove her worth, so she taught Marinette the secret of the Miraculous. These were ancient jewelry that belonged to the Order of Guardians, a group that was originally in relation with the League of Assassin, but later went their separate ways. 

By the age of four, Marinette had exceeded the expectation of her mother and had managed to complete training generally used for assassins at the age of nine. But it was at that age that Ra’s took an interest in her once again, not as his heir, but rather to see what she was capable of. And so, she was sent on many missions. Most of them, she completed easily. But there were a few exceptions in which she got greatly injured or died on a mission. And each time, Ra’s would begrudgingly throw her in the Lazarus Pit after an endless amount of begging from Talia. 

One day, when Marinette was five almost six years old, her mother came back from a mission. When Marinette went to greet her mother, she found something floating in a test tube full of green goop. Her being the curious five-year-old that she was asked, “Mother, what is that _thing_ floating in the tube?”

Talia looked over to her before answering, “Why Marinette, that is your little brother.”

Marinette upon hearing this grew worried, _would her mother leave her for dead once her supposed brother was born?_ Marinette silently left disregarding the slightly disappointed look Talia sent her way. If she was to be replaced, she might as well do all she can to make it count.

Marinette trained harder than she ever had before. She realized that becoming the only one in the league fluent in the guardian’s tongue would solidify her worth. If she was the only one capable of reading, writing, and speaking this language, Ra’s would have to think twice before getting rid of her. And so for months on end, she studied the books, the language, everything about the order. And by the time a month was left for her brother to be born, she knew every little detail about the order. 

Marinette was now aware that the Lazarus Pits were created from Plagg letting out a huge amount of destructive energy from his being, creating the Lazarus Pits. It was meant to save one of Plagg’s chosen that he had grown attached to. Not willing to let the human, his chosen go, he purposely released the destructive energy. Plagg had tried to keep it a secret, but his chosen saw it as a miracle that needed to be shared.

Plagg’s chosen then informed Ra’s. That was how Ra’s became aware of the Pits and misused them. As Marinette continued reading more about the order, she continuously grew disgusted with both the order and the league. They had misused the god-like creatures known as kwamis and their gifts so much and so often. These Kwamis were unable to disobey their master's command, they were slaves in all but name. ‘ _What a sad fate for a god._ ’ Marinette wasn’t able to look at anything the same way anymore. Now each time she was thrown in the Lazarus pit she felt guilty to be using it for her gain. Each time she saw Ra’s misuse a gift of the kwamis, she felt an undeniably large amount of anger towards him. 

It was a normal day like any other when her mother found her sulking about what the league did. When Marinette asked her mother why the league would do such a thing she replied in a very harsh tone, “You will not question the authority of me nor your grandfather. If we did not use the pits you would already be dead. Would you want to be dead, Marinette?”

Marinette angrily yelled, “I would rather be dead than misuse something so precious!” It was then that she felt a sharp sting in her cheek. Her hand flew up to cradle her cheek while looking at her mother in disbelief.

Talia didn’t acknowledge anything rather gritting out, “You will NEVER speak like that to me EVER again! Do you understand me, Marinette?!”

Marinette nodded numbly, before rushing off. The slap didn’t hurt at all, but Marinette felt betrayed. Throughout her life, her mother was always there for her. Even if she sometimes didn’t show it, Marinette knew that her mother cared about her. But now, she wasn’t so sure.

As she continued running she stumbled across the room in which her baby brother was in. She quietly crept inside the room making sure no one was inside. When she confirmed that there was no one there she walked towards the tube. Inside the tube, Marinette saw her baby brother, he seemed to have tan skin much like their mother, a stark contrast to Marinette’s paler skin that she inherited from their father. Her baby brother also had black hair like their father, similar to her own but lighter. Her own hair was such a dark black that it looked blue when any source of light was shining on it. She couldn’t see his eyes as they were closed but she wondered what color they would be. 

As she gazed upon him, Marinette made a decision. No matter what would happen, she would _always_ be there for her baby brother. She would give him the love and support she had always wished she received as a child. He deserved that much. As Marinette stepped closer to the tube, she put her hand against the cool glass leaning her forehead against it as well. She then closed her eyes and softly whispered both to herself and her baby brother the words that she had wanted to say for a long time. “You will never be alone, little one. I will be there for you, every step of the way to offer you all the support and love you will ever need. I will always protect you… akhi.”


	2. To Recognize A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Damian is now born! His relationship with Marinette is strong from the minute he is born and grows as he grows older.

Marinette was there when her baby brother was born. She had watched as her mother carefully removed the baby from the tube. While Talia did not love in any sense of the word, she still had enough  _ love _ in her heart to care about her son. After all, it was this son who would one day become the league’s leader. This left Ra’s looking rather pleased with himself, finally having an heir secured. 

Marinette watched as her baby brother started to fuss, no doubt displeased with the cool air hitting his skin. Her baby brother was wrapped in a blanket in an attempt trying to calm him. While this seemed to help, it appeared that the cool air wasn’t the cause of his displeasure. The sound of the distressed child started to annoy Ra’s. Talia quickly passed Damian over to Ra’s in hopes that he would calm down. To everyone’s annoyance, the moment he was in Ra’s arms his cries only grew louder. Ra’s passed him on to the guard near him, yet Damian continued screaming.

This created a cycle in which Damian was passed from one person’s arms to another, but it did not put a deter to his cries. Finally, Damian was passed to the last pairs of arms in the room… Marinette’s. The moment she held the child, his cries started to calm down to sniffles. He then looked up and his beautiful emerald green eyes met Marinette’s bluebell ones. He nuzzled into Marinette’s arms silently smiling in peace.

Marinette had a heart defect when she was born, so her heartbeat was different from the average human’s heartbeat, it was therefore unique, but still soothing to listen to. And it seemed as if that was what her brother was listening to that made him feel so at peace. Marinette realized that this might be due to the many times she would simply lean against the glass talking to her baby brother as her heart was pressed against the cool glass allowing them to be heard by her brother. 

Marinette looked up, she saw her mother staring at her with a furrow in her eyebrows, Ra’s standing beside her clenching his jaw  _ hard _ . The rest of the occupants of the room gaping at her in shock before they caught themselves, allowing no emotions to be present on their face in hopes that the demon head would not punish them. Ra’s then stormed out of the room muttering about mistakes and corruptions. 

The others present followed Ra’s example and left the room. Letting out a sigh, Marinette cradles her baby brother closer to her chest, rocking him back and forth in a soothing motion. This caused the previously napping infant to wake at the movement. Although he was now awake, Damian did not start crying or screaming as he had done before.

Damian blinked slowly, before looking up at Marinette. He slightly tilted his head in wonder before waving his arms around attempting to grab her face. When Marinette smiled at his childish antics, he let out a joyful squeal. This made Marinette’s heart swell with a light feeling, maybe this was what happiness felt like she couldn’t help but wonder. 

The light feeling in her chest made Marinette realize something. Her baby brother is real. He is real, breathing, making childish sounds, and able to move around just like any newborn could. He is a real person now, not just a being floating around in a tube. Damian is a living being just like herself. This realization just made her all the happier causing Damian to smile and coo brightly at her. She then continued to gently rock him and listen to his soft breaths as he listened to her heart. Marinette and Damian soon dozed off into a deep slumber, both of them content with being near each other for the time being.

It was now Damian’s first birthday. Every single member of the League of Shadows was there celebrating. Usually, birthdays were not celebrated, not even Talia’s or Marinette’s, but as Damian was the heir and it was his first birthday, it was a significant day. Today was also the day that he would be receiving his first weapon, granted that he would not start proper training until he was five, but it was tradition. Although he won’t be training with weapons, he will still be training a bit once he turns three because that was the usual age to start training. But Marinette has convinced Talia to prolong the age Damian would start training using the argument that while he should know how to fight he should also be knowledgeable and so his education should be his main focus from the ages of three to five. 

Marinette, along with all important and high-ranking league members were present to watch as many weapons were placed in front of the Demon heads' heirs. These weapons included anything from daggers, spears, katanas, two-bladed swords, war fans, and crossbows. Each of the various weapons was brought before Damian, however, his face staying stoic in response. 

Damian only paid attention to the weapons that were being presented to him when an obsidian katana was placed in front of him. The obsidian katana had emeralds and sapphires embedded in the hilt, causing Damian to start squealing. Ra’s then walked forward and placed the weapon into Damian’s tiny hands. He looked at it with a spark of curiosity in his eyes before he waved it around. As Marinette watched she started tearing up both by the pure amount of happiness on her brother’s face and because the emeralds and sapphires on the katana looked like both her’s and Damian’s eyes. Marinette quickly wiped her tears away and put on a blank expression before any of the other assassins could see her tears. As she looked at her baby brother looking so free and happy, all Marinette felt was at peace with the world. 

Damian was now fourteen months old. Since his birthday, he had wanted to spend even more time with Marinette. And boy was that a lot of time. He would now start crying the minute Marinette walked out of the room. When he saw Marinette pass him in the hallways he would start squealing. When Marinette would talk, he would look at her in fascination and occasionally giggle as though he understood her.

Talia and Ra’s, on the other hand, were very annoyed with this new development. On top of Damian favoring the mistake, he would also not react unless she was there?! It annoyed them sincerely to no end. They were also frustrated with Damian, for he had not started speaking yet. Damian was the heir of the Demon Head, he should be a prodigy and start speaking at, at most, nine months. 

But Marinette understood why Damian had not started speaking yet. What Talia and Ra’s did not understand is that babies spoke based on the environment around them and how many words they heard. They would then try to mimic the words they heard. Damian was being raised in a secluded part of the League and therefore did not have many human interactions. The people he generally only heard speak were his caretakers, Marinette, Ra’s, and Talia. But the caretakers were not allowed to speak much. And Ra’s and Talia barely were ever around. So Marinette was the only person Damian would hear speak which is another reason that he favored her over the others. Marinette couldn’t wait for when Damian did speak his first word though. She could imagine his adorable, soft voice trying to pronounce whatever he would be trying to say. Plus, she was also curious what his first word would be. But when Marinette did hear him speak for the first time, she was very surprised.

It was a day like any other and she had walked into Damian’s room. She went over to his bed and sat on it gently stroking his hair. Damian then slowly opened his eyes and cooed seeing that it was his favorite person who had woken him up. He babbled at her for a while. Suddenly his babbling grew louder alerting Ra’s and Talia who happened to be passing by. Right as they pushed open the door, Damian opened his mouth and softly babbled, “Mawinette! Mommy Mawinette!”

Ra’s and Talia stood in the doorway looking as stoic as ever, but a slight twitch in their expression showed that they were furious that his first word was her name, and then right after he called her, “mommy”.

Marinette, on the other hand, froze in shock when Damian said those words. She didn’t even bother to hide her emotions. Damian saw how distressed she looked and started whimpering slightly. Marinette quickly snapped out of her shock and rushed to hug him and continuously kissed his cheeks while cooing in his ear, “Oh, my baby boy, I love you so much! You love me so much that my name would be your first word? Oh, I promise to always be there for you!” 

She continued softly talking to him, completely forgetting about the others present in the room, while he giggled and chanted, “mawinette”. She then stopped to look back at the other two occupants. Ra’s left without sparing the two a glance while Talia stiffly said, “Congratulations. And a good job to you, Damian,” before leaving the room, following her father. Marinette then went back to hugging Damian while rocking him back and forth; she was so touched by Damian’s actions and at that moment, nothing could ruin her mood.

Time had passed and now Damian was two and a half years old. He had gotten even closer to Marinette and would now cuddle with her and listen to her heartbeat whenever he wanted to. One time this had occurred was when Damian had a nightmare. He had startled awake tears streaming down his face. He quietly snuck out of his room and went to Marinette’s instead. He hesitantly stopped outside her door, tapping his hand against his leg to the rhythm of a familiar heartbeat. Damian took a small shaky breath, wiping away a few tears before gathering some courage and opening the door gently. 

Marinette, who was an incredibly light sleeper, woke up and looked to see Damian standing in the doorway. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before groggily asking him, “Damian, what’s the matter, Habibi?”

He quietly sniffled before replying, “I had a nightmare.”

Marinette sighed deeply, before beckoning him to join her on her bed. Once he had laid down and his head was against her chest she gently told him, “You never have to be afraid to come to me, no matter the circumstances. I will always be there for you.” 

Damian nodded sleepily in response. Marinette smiled before closing her eyes and gently singing to him. As Damian listened to her voice and her unique heartbeat, his eyes started to grow heavy. The two basked in the sound of Marinette’s voice, their heartbeats, and their breathing. As Damian finally closed his eyes, getting pulled into the void of sleep, he knew that he would always recognize the sound of Marinette’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I probably would have had it out sooner, but writer's block was being a pain!

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Icebluedolphin2365/)
> 
> [Find Me On Tumblr](https://icerosecrystal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The idea originated from a post by @Trial_And_Error. Check her out on Tumblr: https://jinx-jade.tumblr.com/. She did help me write this.


End file.
